Technical Field
The present invention relates to manufacturing of outer shoe soles, and more particularly to a mold and a method for making a heterogeneous composite outer shoe sole.
Description of Related Art
A typical outer sole of a shoe is made using a piece of homogeneous base material and a simple shaping method as a unitary outer shoe sole. However, for making shoes that provide various functions, a composite sole consisting of two or more base materials has to be used instead of the foregoing unitary sole. As known, the manufacturing of such heterogeneous composite soles involves a more complicated process opposite to the simple shaping method used for making unitary soles. Presently, the process includes marking binding portions on a preform of a first material, cutting a second material into desired shapes, and adhering the second material to the binding portion of the first material. However, since all these steps require precision are currently performed manually, when the sole design is highly complex, the manual fabrication tends to cause human errors and in turn monetary loss.